Psilon/Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars
The Psilon are an intellectual race which value knowledge above all else. The Psilon priority on research and education has been so internalized that it is at the core of their physical evolution – they gradually changed over time into the physically weak beings that they are today. They dedicate their entire lives to research and focus their energy on their work, often blinding themselves to the world around them. They are incapable of showing emotion on a biological level. They have excellent manners and speak in relaxed tones. However, they do not understand the intricacies of nonverbal communication and most social cues, so the Psilons are a somewhat awkward race. Psilons take aptitude tests very early in their development stage that determines what their primary studies will be in life (results come in the form of suggested research specializations). Excellent engineering in Psilon society renders many menial jobs obsolete and delegated to robotic systems. Psilons operate a dictatorship style government called the Quanta, which is ruled over by the Controller. The Controller’s main duty is to manage intergalactic relations and oversee the allocation of government funds to various research facilities. Psilons typically generate revenue by selling access to their trademarks and patents. Top researchers often consult with the Controller on domestic issues. As an exceptionally peaceful and non-confrontation race, the Psilon do not have internal conflict and do not challenge the authority of the Controller. They hide behind their technology in war and will wait to strike until they are positive that they have the technological upper hand. A team of risk analysts serve the Controller to establish the measure of their advantage and minimize risks to Psilon assetsMaster of Orion website, Psilon race bio.. In-game Under the supervision of the Controller at Mentar, a sprawling network of Psilon communities comprise the Quanta. Devoted to unraveling of the mysteries of the universe, each Quantum investigates independently in order to contribute to the knowledge of the whole. The Psilon are a peaceful race, and only keep fleets of highly advanced warships as defensive measures. Brilliant researchers, they are often ahead technological race, yet seldom seem to take advantage of their superiority. Instead, they prefer to trade for new discoveries while shielding themselves from the rest of the galaxy in order to continue investigating in peaceMaster of Orion, within game.. .]] Traits Technologist Technologists focus resources on research, seeking to advance their knowledge in all areas. Starting Technology: Physics This race starts with Physics technology researched. Homeworld Specials: Artifacts This race's homeworld has artifacts. They allow faster research. Creative The galactic nerds, this race is focused on mind over body, and spends all their time studying and thinking; science and technology are goals in and of themselves. Technology: Creative Get all technologies when researching a technology node with optional applications. Research from Population: +50% Research is 50% faster than normal. Homeworld Size: Small This race's homeworld is a small planet. It supports less population than a normal planet. Low Gravity Homeworld This race's homeworld has low gravity. Gravity Tolerance: Low Gravity The race is not affected by low gravity. Security: -20% Security is lower than normal. References Category:CtS Races